The University of Colorado Cancer Center (UCCC) is the only NCI-designated comprehensive Cancer Center in Colorado serving a primary catchment area of Colorado and Wyoming with a population of ~5.5M. During the past five years, peer-reviewed cancer-related funding reached $102M and 3,181 publications (35% collaborative) were produced. Outpatient visits and clinically active faculty are growing, which will translate into a ranked increase in patient accruals to clinical trials. UCCC is an NCI-recognized consortium encompassing Univ. of Colorado Boulder, Colorado State University, National Jewish Health, Univ. of Colorado Hospital (UCH), the Colorado Children's Hospital, Denver Health System, Kaiser Permanente of Colorado and the Denver Veterans Administration Medical Center. We also have a growing number of outreach clinics staffed directly by our faculty including Montrose Hospital in Montrose, Valley View Hospital in Glenwood Springs, and Vail Valley Medical Center in Edwards. Our affiliates (CGOPs) include St. Mary's in Grand Junction. UCH has constructed a new outpatient tower for oncology care (opened May 2012), and is nearing completion of a new inpatient tower (March 2013). UCH has merged with our former affiliates, Poudre Valley Medical Center (PVMH) in Ft. Collins and Memorial Hospital (MH) in Colorado Springs, under the unified University of Colorado Health Systems. The cancer components of these two hospital systems will formally join the UCCC consortium later this year. The LAPS U10-funded membership in the NCTN and in SWOG and NRG fulfills many of the goals of our Cancer Center by providing broad access to innovative Phases II and III treatment and chemoprevention trials to the citizens of Colorado. This grant provides partial support for the monitoring and oversight to run clinical trials at the main institutions. Our faculties have provided strong administrative and scientific leadership, throughout the NCTN, by serving or chairing SWOG and RTOG committees, serving as PIs for Phases ll/lll SWOG, GOG, ACOSOG, RTOG, and NSABP group trials including PLCO, PCPT, SELECT and NLST/ACRIN. Clinical trials represent the state-of-the-art in cancer treatment and prevention and should be broadly available and offered to the citizens of Colorado.